


Group Chat

by sataninventedrollerskates



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Pesterlog, Trollian, Trolling, pesterchum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sataninventedrollerskates/pseuds/sataninventedrollerskates
Summary: Trollian in the new universe, with the beta kids, alpha kids, and trolls.





	

 

carcinoGeneticist (CG) began memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY.

CG: AS PER THE REQUEST OF THE ALMIGHTY DOUCHEBAG DAVE STRIDER,

CG: I HAVE BEGUN A MEMO FOR SOCIALIZATION, UNDER THE NAME OF "the group chat".

CG: LET THE BULLSHIT COMMENCE 

carcinoGeneticist (CG) left memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY.

ectoBiologist (EB) joined memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY.

EB: a group chat does seem like a good idea

EB: we can discuss ideas for the new world as a group, and everyone can get to know each other! 

turntechGodhead (TG) joined memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY.

TG: until someone starts drama

TG: and it all goes to shit

TG: itll be like a rave when someone has a seizure

TG: someones calling for help

TG: people arent sure if theyre in trouble or just want another drink

TG: the crowd slowly realizes that the guy in the middle is having a medical emergency, not doing a dance move

TG: panic spreads

TG: its a frenzy

TG: the poor DJs trying to call 911

TG: while the mob encroaches on his stand

EB: dave

TG: yeah

EB: jesus christ 

grimAuxilliatrix (GA) joined memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY.

GA: Pardon My Intrusion

TG: its all good

GA: It Simply Seemed Appropriate To Enter The Chat After Your Soliloquy, Dave. 

caliguasAquarium (CA), arsenicCatnip (AC), centaursTesticle (CT), AdiosToreador (AT), twinArmageddons (TA), and cuttlefishCuller (CC) joined memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY

CT: D--> What

CA: you'd think that we learned not to enter memos that kar tells us to

CA: alas

CC: --Eridan

CA: oh fuck

CA: ii'm still really fuckin sorry about wwhat happened, fef

CC: I was trying to tell you NAUT to keep apologizing

CC: I know t)(at yoar sorry

CC: And I am, too

CC: We bot)( made stupid deseacisions

CC: And we bot)( know it

CC: So can we just put t)(is be)(ind us?

CC: The game didn't revive us and give us a second chance for not)(ing

CA: thanks, fef

CA: i appreciate it

TA: doe2 thii2 apply two me, two?

TA: ii have no hard feeliing2 toward2 you guy2, eiither

TA: beiing part of a 2priite wwith ED

TA: iit helped me two 2ee thiing2 from hii2 poiint of viiew

TA: ii under2tand noww

CA: a' course it fuckin' applies two you, dipshit

TA: awe2ome

AC: :33 psst

AC: :33 equius

AC: :33 they're using each other's quirks

CT: D--> I missed you, Nepeta.

TA: wwait

TA: are wwe reall

TA: FUCK

AC: :33 i missed mew too, equius

AC: :33 <>

CA: fuck i kneww beiin' in that sprite fucked with me

CT: D--> <>

TG: i cant believe that im still here

tentacleTherapist (TT), gardenGnostic (GG), apocalypseArisen (AA), timaeusTestified (TT), and terminallyCapricious (TC) joined memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY.

TT: It appears that I was not the only one who found this an opportune time to enter the memo.

GA: Indeed

AT: hEY gAMZEE,

GA: Oh, Hello Tavros

GA: I Believe That I Did Not Notice Your Entrance To The Memo

GA: You've Been Awfully Quiet

AT: uH, YEAH

AT: vRISKA WAS, uH, tROLLING ME

GG: hey guys!

GG: its good to see all of you!

AA: yes, of course

AA: this is a lot of new people

TT: What a luxury it is to have basic knowledge of all of them.

TT: I'm lost here as well.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) joined memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY

CG: ALRIGHT.

CG: THIS IS GETTING OUT OF HAND

CG: ROLL CALL

CG: EVERYONE STATE YOUR NAMES AND INTRODUCE YOURSELVES

CG: ONE MESSAGE PER PERSON

CG: I'LL START

CG: I'M KARKAT, I'M THE LEADER, FUCK YOU UP THE WASTECHUTE

TG: this is dave, dave strider, and im ironic as hell

AC: :33 i'm nepeta lejion, and i like cats, fandoms, and my moirail

CT: D--> My name is Equius Zahhak. I enjoy the presence and appearance of the mighty hoofbeast, being STRONG, engineering, and spending time with my lovely moirail, Nepeta.

TA: ii'm 2ollux, the re2iident 'computer per2on'.

GG: i'm jade, and i like dogs, rifles, nuclear physics, and spending time with my friends :B

AT: i'M tAVROS nITRAM, AND i CAN TALK TO aNIMALS

TT: I'm Dirk Strider, and I'm an anarchist who likes anime and building robots.

CA: im eridan and i like strategy and sciience, i guess

AA: i'm aradia, aka troll indiaradia jones, and i like archeology

EB: i'm john, and i like nic cage movies, ghostbusters, and the safety of my friends

GA: I Am Kanaya Maryam, And I Enjoy Various Fashionable Pursuits, Alongside Being Undead

TT: My name is Rose Lalonde, and I enjoy writing and fiction, as well as psychology and therapy.

CC: I'm Feferi, and it's nice to meet you all!!

TC: tHiS mEmO iS a MiRaClE

TC: So MaNy CoLoRs

CG: INTRODUCE YOURSELF, GAMZEE

TC: sUrE

TC: i'M gAmZeE

TG: dude you introduced him before he could do it himself

golgothasTerror (GT) joined memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY

GT: Oh, are we doing introductions?

GT: I'm Jake English, and I don't know what else to add to this malarkey. 

tipsyGnogalistic (TG) joined memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY

TG: count me in

TG: introductions are fun as hell

TG: janey u should join us 

tipsyGnogalistic (TG) invited gutsyGumshoe (GG) to memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY

GG: Hello, Everyone.

GG: I'm Jane Crocker. I like to bake and watch detective movies.

TG: u go girl

TG: i'm roxy and i like cats and computers

TG: i used to drink, but i don't anymore and i'm proud of myself 4 that

CG: THAT'S ALMOST EVERYONE.

CG: I GUESS I'LL JUST INVITE EVERYONE ELSE 

carcinoGeneticist (CG) invited gallowsCalibrator (GC) and arachnidsGrip (AG) to memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY

GC: WH4T

GC: OH

GC: 1'M T3R3Z1 PYROP3, 4CE L3G1SL4C3R4TOR 1N TR41N1NG

AG: Do I have to do this too?

CG: YES

AG: I'm Vriska Serket, and I'm cooler than all of you losers. ::::)

CG: OKAY

CG: THAT'S EVERYONE

CG: I'M CLOSING THE MEMO NOW

CG: WE ALL NEED TO GET SOME SLEEP

CG: AND IF YOU FUCKERS ARE *REALLY* ANTSY TO TYPE OUT INANE SENTENCE FRAGMENTS AND POST THEM ON THE MEMO

CG: BOTHER SOLLUX, NOT ME.

carcinoGeneticist (CG) closed memo on board NEW UNIVERSE FUCKERY.


End file.
